Rosario Vampire meets master of Death
by shadowD1993
Summary: When your Master of Death are you really human?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog Rosario + Vampire meets The Master of Death

Its been a year since the final battle happened and its been a year since his whole world went to shit. See his name is Harry Potter and a year ago he had the final battle with Voldemort and in that battle he became what every Dark Lord dreamed about. He became The Master of Death and when he became the Master of Death he holds all three Deathly Hallows and became immortal. Nobody really thought of it and nobody really knew what holding all three hallows did since nobody had ever held all three before. Actually his life was going really well he was dating Ginny and he had his two best friends Ron and Hermione were always with him.

Then it happened they had all thought that Draco had changed but he hadn't. He had snuck into 12 Grimmauld Place during a Christmas party he had with the Weasleys and with the Tonks, They were all having a great time until Draco came into the room a fired not just a avada kedavra but also a blasting curse which both of the curses him him and finally someone stunned Draco, but it looked like it was to late for him. He not only got hit by the killing curse but he also had a large hole in his chest. While everyone closed their eyes to mourn for him nobody saw that he was already healed and awake. He looked over to his side and saw a figure in a black cloak and all time seemed to stop.

"Hello master" said the figure in a deep raspy voice.

"Who are you and what did you do to my friends?" Harry yelled at the figure

"I am Death my lord and I am here to tell you that you shall never die or age. My lord you will powers will start to grow a develop so you I came to you to give you a warning that if you don't get your new powers under control and understand your new position that all that lies in your future is pain and betrayal" Death warned him.

"what do you mean, I gave up the Hallows and thought I destroyed the wand?" he asked Death.

"My lord the power of death cant be broken. Now my lord I must go and when you need a place to go just go to a street and say "Death needs a place to learn"". Death finished and then faded away into the darkness. Time started again and everyone started to move.

"How are you still alive!"everyone yelled.

"What are you some kind of freak!" Ron and Ginny yelled.

Now those two saying that hurt, he thought they were his friend and his girlfriend but now they sounded like his bastard family. He couldn't believe it after all he had done for them. He ran up stairs and threw himself into his thoughts. "Maybe they are still in shock I mean I did just die and come back to life. I'll just wait a day or two and then everything will be back to normal." Harry said to himself. But that wasn't. true for the last nine month people have been calling him a dark lord. People have been trying to capture him and use him for experiments. Nobody cared about him everyone of his friends have been slandering him to all the press, the whole government even put a warrant for him saying 'wanted dead or alive'. He knew after that death was right he had to leave, so he did just as Death told him to by going to the street in front of Grimmauld place and said "Death needs a place to learn'. He waited a second and then a bus came out of no where and came to sudden halt right in front of where he stood.

"Next stop youkai academy" said a creepy bus driver with glowing eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry stood there for a minute thinking should he really get on this bus? The bus driver was this really creepy old guy with glowing eyes, smoking this huge cigar.

"Boy are you going get on the bus or what" the bus driver said after blowing large amount of smoke down at Harry.

Now this got Harrys attention, he hate when people called him boy because of his manipulative headmaster and because of his fat walrus of an uncle. His eyes started to glow and eerie deathly green as he walked up onto the bus.

"**Nobody calls me BOY old man got that!" **Harry said and then turned and walked to the back of the bus.

Now the bus driver has seen many things in his life and has never scared, he wasn't scared when he fought with his brother against the Alucard; but this boy had something that made every fiber in his body to run away. This boy while had eerie green eyes that glowed which would scared any normal monster or person, but if you looked past the he saw what he could only describe as death. As he shook off the feeling he looked into his mirror and saw the kid sit down.

"Sir the headmaster left you a package above the seat in the back" said the bus driver as closed the doors and started to drive down the road.

Harry looked to the back of the bus and saw a duffel bag on one of the racks. On top of it was a note with his name and most surprising it had his true title as Master of Death below his name. The note read:

_Dear Mr. Potter/ Master of Death,_

_ Welcome to Yokai Academy , it is a true honor to have you coming tour academy. When you arrive at the academy I would like you to come to my office to prepare you for the school year and explain as I am sure you have questions. _

_P.S- In the bag is the school uniform._

_P.S.S- Considering your status you are allowed to change the color of the uniform if you can._

_From:_

_Headmaster Tenmei Mikogami of Yokai Academy_

Harry looked and the uniform it had a white shirt and red tie, now those two things were the only things good about it and now he could see why the headmaster told him he could change it because the jacket was an ugly puke green color and the pants were a shit color brown. Harry waved his hand over the jacket and pants turning the jacket into a white jacket with a blood red trim and he turned the pants pitch black. He figured if he was going to change his style in clothes why not change his appearance to. He took off his glasses and used the great magic boost to do what nobody had done before, he slicked his hair back _**(A/U He looks like Aizen after he betrayed the soul society)**_. Harry grinned as he summoned a mirror and looked into the mirror, he no longer needed glasses or had any of his scars because when he fused with The Hallows all of that magic fixed and improved his body beyond anything that has been on this planet since the gods. After he was finished looking he banished the mirror and went to sit down when he noticed that outside was a bunch of colors swirling around the bus. He didn't really think much of it because why should he care if they tried to do something to him, then they would enjoy being his practice targets. He then sat down to take a quick nap before they got to the school. Next thing he knew as he woke up from his quick five minute was the bus driver talking and the bus stopped.

"Sir we are here, all you have to do is follow the path and that will lead you to the main building. Also if I may say sir is with you here things will be interesting." The bus driver said as he blew the smoke out of his mouth.

All Harry did was raise his eyebrow at that strange statement the bus driver made as he walked off the bus with his duffle bag with his old clothes inside. As Harry walked off the bus he noticed a boy a couple years younger than him wearing that ugly looking uniform but what surprised him most was the boys aura told him, this boy was a normal human there was nothing different about him and from what it looked like this was a weak, scared and pathetic human. Now Harry had no problems with muggles but who in their right mind would bring something like him and put him in a school like this. Harry knew using his aura could tell there were some pretty powerful creatures here and what he definitely knew was everyone here had powers, except this boy. Harry just turned to the path and walking towards the school.

"I mean who cares if he leaves good he lives and he stays the boy dies, it is not his problem" He thought to himself as he walked toward the school. Funny thing though he noticed about the colors was if the boy left and never came back then the colors wipe out his memory, this school really thought on how to keep this place a secret. As he walked down the path he heard.

"Saizou!" some girl screamed in a panic.

God damit it sounded like a girl was in trouble and no matter how much he has changed he still has that whole saving people thing. As he sprinted towards the sound he came up towards a clearing and saw this huge guy with a weird tongue thing going on licking a beautiful girl with pink who was screaming and trying to get away. Now there is something Harry hates the thought of anything is in in this world is rape.

"**ACCIO Girl!"** Harry roared as he walked into the clearing. The girl with pink hair was pull forcefully away from the creep and came flying toward him and he caught her in a bridal style.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked her as he set her down.

"**YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY PREY" **said the creep as he started running towards them while changing into a bulky monster.

Harry moved in front of the pink hair girl and used his magic induced body, which created his super strength and speed to block the creepy bulky monsters fist with just his right hand. The pink hair girl's eyes widen seeing the boy who saved hers strength. Harry then used his left fist smashing into the bulky monster throwing the creepy monster 20ft into the woods smashing through five trees. What Harry didn't know was when he swung his arm forward it hit the girl he saved Rosario which knocked it off the chain. After he punched the creep he sensed a huge amount of energy coming from right behind him. The girl he saved was changing, a whole lot of bats appeared and covered her body and the whole area turned red because of the giant aura that the girl was emitting. As the bats slowly came off the girl's body he saw her transformation into one of the most beautiful creatures he could ever dream about. Her curves filled out more, her tits grew to D-cup, and her hair turned silver and her eyes turned blood red.


End file.
